


Do You Even Rift, Bro

by cicelsticks



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, at least it is short, i just like puns, i may regret this forever, the title is irrelevant, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicelsticks/pseuds/cicelsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan has a crush on Corypheus. I wrote this for my friend's birthday. I hope she is happy now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Even Rift, Bro

Everything had been different for Lavellan since Haven was destroyed. Sure, there was the guilt over the lives that had been lost in the battle and the fear that had taken hold of the survivors after the Elder One had finally shown himself. But even worse than that was the pounding in Lavellan’s chest, the blush that rose to his cheeks every time he so much as thought of Corypheus.

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. There was just something about his deep voice and that gaping chest cavity that Lavellan couldn’t stop thinking about. 

“Inquisitor?” Lavellan pulled himself from his thoughts and turned Cassandra remembering that he was, in fact, in a meeting with his advisors and should probably not be fantasizing about his recently gained mortal enemy whilst planning his destruction.

“You’re absolutely right Cassandra, we need to find Corypheus’s weakness before he can cause any more destruction.” Cass nodded, giving him an odd look. 

“Indeed.” She said. After a moment of hesitation she continued, “Inquisitor, are you feeling unwell?” At this, the rest of his advisors actually looked at him, even Josie managing to pull her eyes away from that damn clipboard for more than a few seconds. He begun to blush even more than he had already been doing under their scrutiny. It took them a few moments, but one by one their faces changed to horror and disgust as realisation dawned.

Cullen coughed awkwardly and began to blush himself while Josie spluttered and Cass yelled something about Andraste’s something or other. Leliana, meanwhile, just stared Lavellan down. In her driest, deadliest voice she said, “Inquisitor, really?”

Lavellan looked at the floor in his embarrassment and shrugged. He didn’t have to look up to know that Leliana’s palm had just become well acquainted with her face. He thought this was probably the right moment to leave the war room. You know, before one of them actually decided to kill him then and there.


End file.
